The recent proliferation of wireless devices and other systems with RF transmission/reception capability, such as cellular phones and RF modules, as well as other RF-capable devices like ICs, base stations, RF transmitters, other wireless systems, has led to an increase in demand for RF test equipment. This test equipment, usually used to test the RF functionality of wireless devices, typically operates by transmitting RF test signals, including data or commands, to a target wireless device, or device under test. The device under test is programmed to generate specific RF signals in response, and transmits these responsive signals back to the test equipment, where the signals are analyzed to determine the working condition of the device under test.
However, current modular RF test equipment suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, most single modules or RF test cards are often limited in their ability to scan multiple devices under test simultaneously. Also, given that current modular RF test equipment is designed to cover a wide range of frequencies, they suffer from complex, high-cost designs. The RF test process thus often suffers from both low throughput, slowing the manufacturing and verification process, as well as high cost. Accordingly, ongoing efforts exist to improve the speed and quality of both RF test equipment and the RF testing process, and to reduce equipment costs.